Damping plates are in brakes, especially in vehicle brakes, to avoid the transfer of vibration between components and to dampen the transfer of noise. The damping plate is attached to the base plate of the brake lining on the side opposite the brake lining and conducts pressure applied from the brake piston or the caliper, in the case of floating caliper brakes, through the base plate to the brake lining. The damping plate optimally fulfills its function when the pressure applied by the brake piston or caliper is applied evenly on the brake lining, i.e., between the brake lining and the damping plate. Design requirements, however, frequently force the piston or caliper to not apply the pressure at the center of gravity of the brake lining. This results in uneven pressure on the brake lining. To counteract this, it is prior art to provide the damping plate with a crescent-shaped cut-out in the area at which pressure is transferred so that the pressure-applying surface of the piston/caliper only partially rests on the damping plate, and the pressure point displacement can be correspondingly adjusted to the requirements. It is also prior art to place a ledge in the side of the piston facing the damping plate so that the piston does not provide contact over its entire surface, and the pressure point is displaced.
With these prior art solutions, locally excessive pressure arises at the ends of the crescent-shaped cut-out or the ledge in the piston or caliper. Rubber coatings on the damping plate abrade quickly, and the damping plate is destroyed. In addition, it has been determined with floating caliper brakes that the piston and caliper assume a relatively strong angle and can partially lift from the damping plate which increases the load on the damping plate and brake lining and increases wear. For this reason, the precision in displacing the pressure point leaves something to be desired in the prior art solutions. The wear is particularly increased when the piston/caliper comes through the cut-out to directly rest on the base plate. In this case, the actual function of the damping plate is eliminated.